Problem: Find the unit vector $\mathbf{v},$ lying in the $xz$-plane, which makes an angle of $45^\circ$ with $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 2 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix},$ and an angle of $60^\circ$ with $\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 1 \\ - 1 \end{pmatrix}.$
Since $\mathbf{v}$ is a unit vector lying in the $xz$-plane, it is of the form $\begin{pmatrix} x \\ 0 \\ z \end{pmatrix},$ where $x^2 + z^2 = 1.$

Since it makes an angle of $45^\circ$ with $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 2 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix},$
\[\frac{\begin{pmatrix} x \\ 0 \\ z \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 2 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}}{\left\| \begin{pmatrix} x \\ 0 \\ z \end{pmatrix} \right\| \left\| \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} \right\|} = \cos 45^\circ = \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}}.\]Then
\[\frac{2x - z}{3} = \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}},\]so $2x - z = \frac{3}{\sqrt{2}}.$

Since $\mathbf{v}$ makes an angle of $60^\circ$ with $\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix},$
\[\frac{\begin{pmatrix} x \\ 0 \\ z \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}}{\left\| \begin{pmatrix} x \\ 0 \\ z \end{pmatrix} \right\| \left\| \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} \right\|} = \cos 60^\circ = \frac{1}{2}.\]Then
\[\frac{-z}{\sqrt{2}} = \frac{1}{2},\]so $z = -\frac{\sqrt{2}}{2}.$  Then we can solve for $x,$ to get $x = \frac{\sqrt{2}}{2}.$  Thus, $\mathbf{v} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} \sqrt{2}/2 \\ 0 \\ -\sqrt{2}/2 \end{pmatrix}}.$